Unknown Memories Chapter 1 InuYasha's Death
by lovekainuharshe
Summary: Unknown Memories By KonekaPG13 When InuYasha dies in a battle attempting to save Kikyo, Kagome forces herself to put aside all thoughts of him. Kagome continues searching for the Sacred Jewel shards, and the group’s search fares well as more and more sha
1. Inuyasha's death

i do not own this story and thats the end of that

Disclaimer

I don't own InuYasha

Unknown Memories - Chapter 1 - InuYasha's Death

"Inu-Yasha, look out!"

Kagome called out to him. Inu-Yasha turned around just in time to swipe out at the oncoming demon.

"Thanks, Kagome!"

"Inu-Yasha, help!"

"Kagome, I can't keep saving you all the- Kikyo!"

As Inu-Yasha turned around he saw instead of Kagome, Kikyo in the jaws of the monster.

"Hold on Kikyo, I'll come save you!"

Inu-Yasha battered through demons left and right, trying to reach Kikyo.

"Kikyo! I'm coming!"

Kagome was confused what was Inu-Yasha going after? Kikyo was leaning against a tree, but Inu-Yasha was heading towards the demons mouth!

"Kikyo! Stop this at once! Can't you see that Inu-Yasha cares for you? Why are you tricking him into risking his life?"

Kikyo turned away from the battle and faced Kagome with a smirk on his face.

"You forget, even if it wasn't Inu-Yasha who killed me, my murderer was an exact look alike. I am merely using this weakness he calls love against him, in order set my spirit at rest. And now, since you obviously know that the Kikyo out there is just an illusion, I must take care so that you may not interfere or warn him in any way."

Much like the time when Kikyo attempted to suck Inu-Yasha into Hell with her, Kikyo placed two fingers on Kagome forehead and paralyzed her. Kikyo smirked.

"You will not interfere."

As Inu-Yasha neared the giant demon's mouth, Kikyo disappeared.

"Huh? Dammit! It was an illusion! I- AHHHHHHHRRRRRR!"

Kagome saw Inu-Yasha turn away too late, as the demon crushed him with his jaws.

Suddenly Kagome saw Kikyo slowly fading away, laughing.

"You do know what this means, right? Only if Inu-Yasha is so mortally wounded that he would be unable to recover would I be going back to the spirit world! Enjoy you're last few moments with him!"

With that, Kikyo faded away completely, and Kagome was free of her spell.

"INU-YASHA!"

Sango, Miroku, and Shippou quickly rushed over to him, Kagome could only stare.

"Inu-Yasha, these wounds, maybe we could heal them..."

Sango looked desperately at Inu-Yasha.

"No... Sango... I know... that my time... has come..."

Miroku looked stubbornly at Inu-Yasha and said in defiance, "No! We can bind these wounds at least! Somebody get the supplies! I-"

"No... Miroku... do not waste...gasp...any supplies on me..."

"Inu-Yasha, you're not going to leave us? Are you...?"

Inu-Yasha smiled weakly.

"No, I'm just going to go to sleep Shippou... and then... I'm going to travel... and meet... your Dad at the inn..."

Shippou smiled at this.

"Please tell him Hi from me! When are you going to get back?"

"Please let me speak... with Kagome... alone..."

Inu-Yasha neatly avoided Shippou's last question.

They left Inu-Yasha, and Miroku said to Kagome,

"Inu-Yasha wishes to speak with you."

Kagome nodded and walked slowly over to Inu-Yasha and sat down by him.

"Kagome?... May I... lay on your lap?..."

Kagome nodded, and was reminded of the first night when Inu-Yasha turned human on her.

"Thank you... I would like to... to... tell you something... Kagome..."

"Yes, Inu-Yasha?"

"I... I... lo... I lov..."

I can't speak! I finally have the guts to tell her, and I can't speak! Inu-Yasha groaned as darkness started to settle in.

"Inu-Yasha...? Inu-YASHA? INU-YASHA! Nooo! Why?" Kagome sobbed, tears coming to her eyes. Why did he have to leave her?

"Inu-Yasha, don't leave me! I'll go insane! Inu-Yasha..." Kagome continued crying out of grief as tears started pouring down her face.

He had already left her. 


	2. The Surprise

Unknown Memories - Chapter 2 - The Surprise

It had been a month since that day, and still Kagome refused to talk about it.

"I have no idea who or what you're talking about!"

That's what she would say. She wouldn't admit her true feelings about the event. She was worried about Souta though, he seemed to be strangely quiet ever since she had told him about the news.

"Kagome, honey, how has your search for these jewel shards been going?"

Kagome sat down at the table and grabbed a piece of toast.

"Great! We've got over half of the jewel now, and hopefully, soon it will be complete!"

Mrs. Higurashi turned away from the dishes and faced Kagome with a worried look on her face.

"I hope you haven't been getting into too much trouble! Do you think you will be safe enough without Inu-Yasha there to protect you?"

Kagome stiffened at the last comment and dropped her toast. The silence and tenseness in the room was almost unbearable to her mother.

"I don't know who you're talking about. I have to go, I'll be late for school."

With that Kagome stomped out the house with her school stuff. Mrs. Higurashi looked quizzically at the clock. Late? Kagome had two hours until school started!

Kagome fumed silently as she walked to school. How could her Mom bring up that subject when Kagome had told her not to? Kagome spoke to herself out loud.

"That jerk's going to pay big-time if I ever come across him again! That stupid hanyou went and killed himself over a ghost! Idiot!"

But still, she thought that Inu-Yasha had given up on Kikyo... didn't he tell her that she was dead, and that she had changed too much? "Huh! Like I need him anyway!"

When Kagome got home home, she had a surprise waiting for her. "Kagome, honey, I have something to tell you!"

Kagome walked warily into the room. Last time her Mom gave her a surprise, it happened to be a picture of her and Inu-Yasha standing together laughing at Miroku as Sango attempted to drown him. "Er... what kind of surprise is it?"

Her mother's face peaked out from inside the living room. "Sit down in there and I'll bring you some lemonade while I tell you!"

As her Mom busied herself making the drinks Kagome was starting to become a little frantic. Whenever her Mom made lemonade for some news, it usually wasn't very good news.

"There all finished!" As Mrs. Higurashi balanced their drinks on the tray, she started explaining herself.

"I've been worrying about Souta lately. He doesn't seem to be making any new friends."

Kagome looked up at her Mom expectantly- this wasn't really very big news. She had known about it for ages.

"So I've been thinking, why don't we get someone that Souta could be friends with? Yesterday I went down to the orphanage- you know, the one down the street that has too many children- and I decided to shelter one of them until the orphanage has more room!"

Mrs. Higurashi beamed at her daughter. Clearly this was better news than Kagome expected. Kagome sighed with relief. That was fine, one little kid for some time time to cheer Souta up and then send him back.

"Yeah Mom, that sounds great! What's his name?"

At that, her Mom shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't even know how old he is! But I suppose we'll find out when he comes tomorrow."

Kagome could of jumped out of her skin! A little kid most likely her brother's age coming tomorrow? She had to go and hide all of her stuff!

"Thanks for telling me Mom! Gotta' go to my room and prepare it!" With that, Kagome zoomed up the stairs and out of sight.

Kagome ran home from school that day. She wanted to be home as soon as possible so she could help clean the house and make a good impression. When they were finished- which was in a considerably short amount of time- they showered and changed into clean clothes. Even Souta, who was usually gaunt and depressed nowadays, was running about the house shrieking- "It's almost time! It's almost time!"

Kagome was about to make him be quiet, when her mother put a hand on her arm. "Let him be. He hasn't been this happy in a long while." As soon as she said it, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Said Kagome, almost as excited as her brother. She hurriedly patted down her hair as a last second grooming, and opened the door. Her mouth fell open from surprise, then she said, almost in awe, "Inu-Yasha?" 


	3. authors note2

a/n

i loved all of the reviews that u guys have been sending and would love 4 u guys to send at least 5 more reviews when that is done i promise there will be at least 2 new chapters up

i will also thank this people for this reviews

4m fornwalt This story is good, but please please don't make Inuyasha younger then Kagome! It just doesn't seem right...

yes it would not make it look wright so dont worry

and also this people

animeluver911

gooo

kagomemikogoddess

InuKagPar4Life

Flamingsora 


End file.
